godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao Chen
- Post Ragnarok= - Unrobed= - Robed= }} |age= 40+ |gender= Female |style= Full Contact Karate |charyeok= Baboon |level= |hp= |gp= |occupation= Bishop |family= |debut= Chapter 212 |affiliation= Nox Han Dae-Wi (Martial Arts Master, Jade Emperor) |species= Human |status= Alive |Alias= Ji Seok-Jin Saint of War }} Xiao Chen, also known as Peixes Tac Tung Xiao Chen, was a Bishop of Nox. 17 years after RagnarÖk, she still serves as Bishop of Nox, however this time as part of Han Dae-Wi's faction. Appearance A beautiful blonde woman with giant eyes. She is relatively tall and possesses a voluptuous figure, with large breasts and immense thighs. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, Xiao Chen appears to look much as she did however it is revealed she uses a lot of make up to hide her true appearance as the effects of using up most her vital energy seriously damaged her skin. Personality History At some point in the past, she was saved by Okhwang from being stoned to death. Ho-Sik mentioned that she wiped out the race of Black Dragons by herself without using Borrowed Power. Plot World Tournament Arc Xiao Chen first appears after Judge O breaks into the Nox Colosseum. Seeing Jang Ho-Sik defeated, she takes on Lee Soo-Jin, trying to convince her to rejoin the Nox. Xiao Chen overpowering Soo-Jin, Soo-Jin uses Pathogenesis on Xiao Chen, holding her off so she can escape with Gang Man-Suk. Ji Seok-Jin In order to infiltrate schools without attracting too much government's attention, Xiao Chen somehow transformed herself into a teenage boy and adopted the name "Ji Seok-Jin". It is unknown if this is her own ability, another person from Nox or if Ji Seok-Jin is a real person in and of himself. Abilities As one of the Bishops, she is at least equal to The Six in power and abilities. Power wise, she is below Romario Traviola but above Lee Soo-Jin, who regards her as dangerous even without Charyeok. She lost much of her power after using up her vital energy thanks to using The Original Way Of Borrowing Power. Although weaker, she's still more powerful than Judges of later generation. She is still capable of defeating Judge O, who rises to become one of The Six, although it require her to use her The Original Way Of Borrowed Power. * Superhuman Strength: As a Bishop, Xiao Chen has an absurd level of physical strength. She single-handedly slaughtered the entire Black Dragon race, beings that she herself commented have thick scales, all without utilising borrowed power. Just by throwing a punch, she can create a shockwave that blows holes through caves. Against the Judges, she effortlessly decimated them in hand-to-hand combat, and even with their Charyeok, she still overwhelmed them. * Superhuman Speed: Her speed were greater than most judges, except for Judge C. * Superhuman Endurance: Xiao Chen has an incredibly high threshold for damage. When Judge Q removed his limiter, Xiao Chen was able to take the full brunt of her own punches. Her most impressive feat in this regard was when she endured all the damage that she had unleashed upon Judge Q returned at 100-fold the power. Full Contact Karate 17 years after RagnarÖk, she learned this martial arts from her master, the current Jade Emperor. *'Basaltic Fist': a powerful strike that interrupts the opponent's attack Charyeok Xiao Chen's charyeok is Baboon. it was sealed by Lee Soo-Jin before she could show more of its abilities. After RagnarÖk, she regained access to it. *'Pyrokinesis':it is shown that she can create fireballs with her charyeok.Chapter 212 *'Physical Enhancement': So far it is shown to increase the physical attack. *'Shapeshifting': It seems to be responsible for Xiao Chen's transformation into Ji Seok-Jin The Original Way Of Borrowing Power:After breaking her own's taboo Xiao Chen can transform into a monstrous initial form. In this form she exhibited instantaneous regeneration and poison secretion. She can partially use it to increase her strength, instead of full transformation. Her price of using this type of charyeok is accelerated age progression. She used to negate the effect by injections of vital energy. Trivia *Okhwang's speech when he saved her from being stoned to death borrows from Jesus' own when he saved a woman committing adultery from same punishment. Although the Bible didn't specifically mention the woman's identity, it was heavily implied to be Mary Magdalene, in which case Xiao Chen is an expy of Mary Magdalene in this webtoon. **This also implied that Xiao Chen is a lot older than she looked. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:Strength Group Category:Charyeok Users Category:Human